Monkey See, Monkey Do
by DamonX
Summary: Monkey Fist is on a quest to find the Simian Annulus, an ancient Hindi object that will let him control the minds of monkeys around the world.(Warning: Written in script form, not prose.) Now complete. R&R's appreciated.
1. The Jasper Baboon

**Monkey See Monkey Do - Chapter 1**

**-**

Establishing Shot: South American Forest Scene - Day

A dense forest with a stone temple partially visible. The stone temple has mostly been taken over by the vegetation.

Int. Stone Temple – Day.

CAMERA PANS DOWN from an opening in the ceiling of the temple's "altar room" and follows a concentrated sunbeam down to a pedestal with a colorful stone-crafted monkey-like object resting on it. (We later learn the object is called the "Jasper Baboon") PUSH IN on a series of small openings on the pedestal top where the Jasper Baboon rests. Sunlight covers all of the openings.

DR. DAKOTA SMITH, an archeologist/adventurer type character, sets a small case on the floor and opens it. Inside the box is a contraption with four small mirrors and has rods attached.

Dakota takes the contraption out and makes a few adjustments. He lines-up the contraption beside the sunbeam, looks at the beam, looks at the contraption, and then the beam again. He adjusts the contraption slightly. His actions are measured and methodical.

Dakota Smith: OK, Dakota. No big deal here….it's just that if you're off by just a fraction of a degree on any of the mirrors this temple (looks around) will be your grave.

Dakota takes one more look at the situation.

Dakota Smith: Well (gulp) here goes nothing….

Dakota quickly inserts the contraption into the light path. CLOSE ANGLE ON LIGHT PATH being routed around the Jasper Baboon since, it is now known, the purpose of the contraption is to keep a constant beam of light shining in the small openings on the pedestal's top. If the light is broken, the ancient "alarm" will be triggered.

WIDER ANGLE. Dakota looks around, pauses, and lets out a sigh when he realizes nothing is happening. Dakota reaches in and grabs the Jasper Baboon, stares at it for a second, and…..

The room begins to groan….followed by some shaking. Dakota throws the mirrored-contraption aside and dashes like a madman towards the back of the room while tucking the Jasper Baboon into a pouch.

FOLLOW DAKOTA…

Spears are coming out of the both side walls in his path, in front of him and behind him. Parts of the floor begin to crumple underneath his feet.

Dakota looks up and sees a portion of the ceiling slowly lowering to the ground. A chasm opens up in his path. Quickly, Dakota picks up one of the spears, nearly in mid-stride, and uses it as a pole-vault to jump across the chasm. He quickly realizes that there is no physical way possible that he will make it across the now wide gap. In mid-air, he reaches up and grabs one the many vines above him and swings the rest of the way across landing on his back as his feet slip out from under him.

The pouch with the idol in it falls away from him and bounces back towards the chasm. The room starts to rumble more violently. Dakota as he takes a quick look towards the door. A stone wall is rapidly approaching the floor in front of the doorway. He can see the light entering in through the doorway is getting smaller!

Dakota scrambles to his feet and lunges towards the pouch. Diving and landing on his stomach as he grabs the pouch just before it falls into the deep pit. He gets back up and runs towards the door.

Seeing that there is no way to make it out in time, Dakota spots a fallen column and gives it a kick and a shove towards the doorway. The column rolls into the doorway just in time to stop the stone wall from reaching the ground. The column, however, is starting to buckle under the extreme pressure. Dakota dives through the small opening just as the column breaks under the intense weight of the wall. The room goes black.

CUT TO Ext. outside the temple doorway.

Dakota is seen diving out of the small doorway. His momentum is too much so that he slides and tumbles down a small hill. As he finally comes to a stop, he pauses in order to try to regroup himself. He hears a couple of twigs snap (offscreen) then whips around….

A dark, silhouetted form approaches from out of the direct sunlight.

Voice: Ahh, Dr. Smith. I've been expecting you. One of your patented, graceful entrances I see.

Dakota holds up his hand to shade the glare…

The still dark and silhouetted figure steps forward….it's MONKEY FIST!

Dakota Smith: Well, if it isn't good ol' Monkey Boy! Did you finally get that odor problem under control? (sniffs) Whew! I guess not! (waving his hand in front of his nose)

Monkey Fist: Yes…as usual your lack of wit is surpassed only by your boorishness. Hand over the Jasper Baboon, Dr. Smith.

Dakota Smith: (holds up one finger) First, it's Dakota. (holds up two fingers) Second, the only thing you're going to get from me is a size 10 boot upside your monkey face. You'll be lucky if I don't –

A dozen monkey ninjas, ready to strike, come out of the heavy brush and surround Dakota Smith.

Monkey Fist: Now, Dr. Smith. I suggest you hand the Jasper Baboon over before my legion of monkey ninjas does you…(leaning in close) grievous harm.

The ninja monkeys close-in even more as Dakota Smith reaches into the pouch to pull out the Jasper Baboon.

Monkey Fist: And there's one more item, Dr. Smith –

Dakota Smith: I don't have anything else, monkey-face, you took every-

Monkey Fist: I'm not just talking about a silly ancient trinket, Dr. Smith, I'm talking about the most valuable commodity known to man…knowledge.

Dakota has a puzzled look on his face.

Monkey Fist: You know of what I refer, Doctor. I am referring to your life's work…your quest for the Simian Annulus!

Dakota is shocked that Monkey Fist knows about the Simian Annulus.

Monkey Fist: Yes, the not-so-mythical headband that will grant me ultimate monkey control and authority! Don't look so surprised, Dr. Smith, I know all about it. I have made it my business to know all there is about items that are able to enhance and strengthen my mystical monkey power.

Dakota Smith: You're mad, Fiske. You were a great archaeologist once but you've gone off the deep end. The ability of the Simian Annulus to control the minds of monkeys is, well…it's just a legend…it's not real!

Monkey Fist: It is real! …and you will, ahem, share with me your research on it. I am in great need of the Annulus and I can wait no longer. My destiny lies with the Annulus!

Dakota Smith: I'm not going to help you with anything, monkey breath; you're living in a dream world if you think you're getting your darned, dirty hands on my research. I'll die before I'll help you find the Simian Annulus.

Monkey Fist: (Moves in close to Dakota Smith) That can be arranged, Dr. Smith.

Monkey Fist: (pulls back) Monkey ninjas!…detain Dr. Smith.

Monkey Fist: Make yourself comfortable, Dr. Smith, you are about to embark on a most memorable journey….(monkey-like laugh) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

-

-

End of First Chapter


	2. D Hall Danger

**Monkey See Monkey Do – Chapter 2**

-

Establishing shot: Ext. of Middleton High

Sign: Middleton High School – As seen in Asbestos Monthly Magazine

Int. of High School hallway

RON STOPPABLE is walking down a hallway engrossed in a magazine called "Insane" (which is a take-off of "Mad"). RUFUS is on his shoulder reading, too.

Ron: This is it, Rufus! The special, double-sized, year-end, "Best Of" issue of "Insane" magazine! I am so stoked!

Rufus: Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm.

Ron: (Laughing) Bwaa! Ha! Ha! Ha! Look at this…a "Law and Order" parody called "Slaw and Disorder"….now THAT's comedy! How do they think of this stuff?

The hallway grows dark and ominous – Ron is still occupied with his magazine. Rufus tries to get Ron's attention.

Rufus: Uh-ohh….hey…(taps Ron on shoulder).

Ron: What? (looks around) Oh…uh-oh, Rufus, we've wondered into D-Hall. We better get out of here before –

D-Hall Thug 1: Hey, dweeb. Whatcha got there? The new issue of "Insane"?

Ron freezes in terror.

Rufus: Oh no. (Runs down Ron's leg and into his leg pocket – a hand reaches out of the pocket and closes the zipper)

D-Hall Thug 1 (turns to Thug 2): Y'know what, Butch, I lost a magazine just like that yesterday. Doesn't that look like MY magazine?

D-Hall Thug 2 aka Butch: Uuuh, yeah, Pete, that might be the magazine you lost yesterday…you want I should inspect it for, uhhh, distinguishing characteristics.

D-Hall Thug 1 aka Pete: Yeah, we should. Hand over the 'zine, dweeb. I need to inspect it to see if it's mine.

Ron starts backing away.

Ron: Oh, man, c'mon. I just got this at lunch….I haven't even gotten to the picture-thingy that you fold up and it turns into another picture...thingy.

Butch: (steps closer to Ron) He said 'hand it over'.

Ron stops backing away and holds up a hand as if saying "Hi".

Ron: Oh, hi Mr. Barkin!

Pete and Butch: What? Oh…um….we weren't –

As the two thugs turn around nobody is there. They quickly realize they've been duped.

Ron has already turned and is running in the other direction while stuffing the magazine in his backpack. The magazine is halfway sticking out of the backpack.

As Ron runs down the hallway, the hallway takes on a design-lookreminiscentof the interior of the temple in the previous scene.

A third, very large bully appears and tries to block Ron's path.

Ron slides between the legs of the third bully. As Ron is sliding, a fourth bully dives towards Ron.

Ron sees the bully headed towards him.

Ron: Ahhhhh!

Ron stops "on-a-dime" and stands up to stop the slide. The bully goes flying past him into a locker.

SFX: KKRAAAASHH!

Ron looks back and sees the three remaining bullies running towards him. Ron is nearing the stairs but sees that they are too full of people for him to escape. Instead of running down the stairs, Ron runs, leaps,and jumps off a railing on the second floor landing and grabs onto a banner that says "Catch the Spirit / Mad Dog Pride".

The banner rips in half (long-ways) and Ron finds himself swinging in a manner similar to Dakota swinging over the chasm in the previous scene.

When Ron lands on the floor below, he slides across the floor.

The slide soon turns into a roll and Ron rolls right into…..MR. BARKIN. Mr. Barkin is standing in an authoritative stance with his hands on his hips. He has a stern look on his face.

Mr. Barkin: Stoppable. What, in the name of all that is good and proper, do you think you're doing?

Ron: B-B-But Mr. B. I wasn't – I was being – they wanted my magazine!

Mr. Barkin: (Looking over Ron) What maga- Oh, THAT! Hand it over, Stoppable. You should know that "Insane" magazine is considered contraband at Middleton High.

Ron: But the bullies! I was –

Mr. Barkin: I see no sign of these bullies you are speaking of – report to my office first thing tomorrow morning before school and we will discuss the consequences of your actions.

Ron: (handing over his magazine) Oh, man.

-

CUT TO KIM'S LOCKER…

Kim's locker is open. She is busy putting books in and taking books out whilehalf-listening to Ron. Rufus is sitting on Ron's shoulder listening. Ron is busy telling Kim about his experience with the bullies and with Barkin…

Ron: …so that's when Barkin (making 'quotation' hand gestures) CON-FI-SCAT-ED my brand new copy of 'Insane' magazine! Isn't "confiscated" like French or something for "steal"?

Kim: What's the big deal, Ron? It's just a silly comic book.

Rufus: (slapping himself in the forehead in disbelief, shaking his head back and forth) Hnnh-uh.

Ron: A SILLY COMIC BOOK! Kim! Is that what you think? (makes 'buzzer' sound') Wrong! 'Insane' magazine is the very pinnacle of intelligent, sophisticated social satire and commentary!. It's written at a very high level, one that far surpasses anything Barkin could ever appreciate.

CUT TO the interior of Barkin's office.

Mr. Barkin is reclined in his chair with his feet propped-up on his desk. He is clearly enjoying reading the issue of 'Insane' magazine.

Barkin: (chuckling to himself) Heh heh heh heh….(reads from the magazine) "Huh? I'm not concerned."….Oh, Albert E. Newport, you slay me every time with that line.

CUT BACK TO Kim's locker. Ron is still looking dejected.

Kim's locker computer: Do do doo do…

WADE appears on the monitor.

Wade: Hey Kim. Hey Ron. Just got a – (notices Ron) what's wrong with him?

Kim: Barkin took one of his comic books.

Ron: Not a comic book, Kim! The special, double-sized, year-end, "Best Of" issue of "Insane" magazine. I was so stoked.

Kim: Yeah, what he said. So what's the sit-

Wade: (interrupting) That's horrible, Ron. This year's "Best Of" issue was the best since…(thinking)…since…

Ron: No! DoNOT say the –

Wade and Ron: (together) Triple-sized "Harry Blotter and the Mystical Closet of Never-ending Sequels" issue!

Ron: (dejected) Oh man.

Kim: (rolling her eyes) Oh brother. Anyway, I hate to end this stimulating conversation but what's the sitch, Wade?

Wade: Huh? Oh…yeah! Got a hit this morning. It's from renowned archaeologist/explorer Dr. Dakota Smith from Upperton A and M University. He says he was kidnapped by Monkey Fist. Dakota says he was able to escape, but not before Monkey Fist got away with much of Dakota's research work.

Kim: What's the ish? Isn't this something for the Upperton police?

Wade: No. Dr. Smith says he needs to keep this hush-hush. There are larger ramifications involved and he wants to meet with you right away. The university's helicopter should be there (Wade looks at his watch / Helicopter sound effects can be heard) …now.

Ron: Oh man. First bullies, then Barkin takes my special, double-sized, year-end, "Best Of" issue of "Insane" magazine away, and now Monkey Fist…and where there's Monkey Fist there's bound to be monkeys. I have gone from stoked to bummed in less than 10 minutes.

Kim: Ten minutes, huh? Is that a new record?

Ron: Sadly, no. Remember last year when we going to the regional Cheer-off and I drank that gallon of lemonade right before we got on the bus?

Kim: Eww….yeah, I remember that.

Ron: Yeah….

Silence. Both Kim and Ron are trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

FADE OUT…

-

End of Chapter 2


	3. Inside The Monkey Temple!

**Monkey See Monkey Do – Chapter 3**

Establishing shot: Ext. of a private jet

Int. of jet. Dakota is talking to Kim and Ron.

Ron: The Simian whatsitwhosits?

Dakota Smith: (slowly) It's called the Simian Annulus. It's been the focus of my entire archeological career. Monkey Fist stole most of my research last night but he didn't get this…

Dakota Smith pulls out a tattered notebook from a small backpack.

Kim: And what is that, Dr. Smith?

Dakota Smith: Please, just call me Dakota…and this is known as a "_compendium vitae"_. It is a summary of my critical research and I had it hidden in a secret floor panel. Everybody in this field has one of these since competition is so fierce. What Monkey Fist didn't know is that, while he DID get some very important and valuable information, his information is incomplete…and besides, I also planted some false information in there to throw anyone off the track should my research be stolen.

Kim: So what's the drama, Dakota? If Monkey Fist doesn't have all the info he needs, and maybe even false info, why the panic?

Dakota Smith: Monkey Fist…Monte Fiske is a brilliant archaeologist and historian. The fact that he has incomplete and erroneous information might slow him down, but not for long.

Kim: But how did you manage to escape from him?

Dakota Smith: He tied me up but he can't tie knots very well anymore, so I managed to wriggle free without much difficulty. It seems that, with all of Monkey Fist's … um … modifications…he is experiencing a monkey-like lack of hand dexterity.

Kim: Yeah, opposable thumbs so rock! So, where exactly are we going?

Dakota Smith: We are headed to Tamilnadu. It's located on India's southern tip, on the Bay of Bengal. It is a sacred site in Hindi mythology.

Kim: And what's so special about this place?

Dakota Smith: Here is the Cliffs Notes version…As the legend goes, the demon god-king known as Ravana was terrorizing people in the kingdom of Ayodhya. The people asked the Indian god Rama for his help. Rama commanded some of the other, lesser gods and goddesses to take the incarnated animal form of what are called "Vanaras" and help the people defeat Ravana.

Ron: Vanaras? Cooool. What's that? Like, a tiger or a panther or something?

Dakota Smith: No, Ron. Vanaras are monkeys.

Ron: MONEKYS! Oh man, we come to a country with cool tigers, lions, and elephants…and what are we dealing with? A bunch of monkeys! I hate monkeys! Well…except for Frederick, he's OK….and Chippy, when I thought it was Kim, we got along well. Other than them….I hate monkeys!

(note: Frederick is the astronaut monkey from "Monkey Ninjas In Space" and Chippy is the monkey Ron thought was actually Kim from "The Full Monkey")

KP: Ron, chill. Go ahead, Dakota.

Dakota Smith: Well, the gods-turned-monkeys helped Rama fight against Ravana. Furthermore, it was the lesser-god Pavana, the Hindu god of wind, that took the form of the Vanara called Hanuman, and became the wisest, swiftest, and strongest of all the monkeys. These days, Hanuman is worshipped as a symbol of physical strength, perseverance, and devotion.

Ron: Worship monkeys? (turning to Kim) Sick and wrong, Kim. SICK and WRONG.

Dakota Smith: There were four Vanaras in all and each of the god-monkeys all had their own temples in ancient times, but of most interest was the Pancha Changu temple in modern day Tamilnadu. The Pancha Changu temple had what was believed to be the oldest statue of Hanuman. According to legend, it was carved by Hanuman himself. Adorning his head was a headband known as the Simian Annulus. It is the Simian Annulus that Monkey Fist is after.

Kim: Other than dealing with monkeys, why does Monkey Fist want it?

Dakota Smith: Since Hanuman is known for physical strength and loyal devotion, the Simian Annulus is said to give its wearer not only the physical strength befitting a monkey-god but the unending devotion of an army of monkeys.

Ron: Monkey armies? Oh, man, this just keeps getting worser and worser…

Kim: It's "more worse", Ron.

Ron: Exactly.

Kim: No, Ron. I'm just...

Ron is looking at her with a blank stare.

Kim: Nevermind.

-

CUT TO:

Ext of the Pancha Changu temple. The temple is a pyramidic structure. There are two stone monkey "guards" on either side of the main temple entrance.

Int. of the temple. Dakota, Kim, and Ron are standing in front of an elaborate wall adorned with monkey carvings and Hindi symbols.

Kim: What do we do now, Dakota?

Ron: How about leave? (raises his hand) Anybody up for leaving? I'm up for leaving.

Rufus emerges from his pocket-home.

Rufus: (raising his hand) Yep. Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm.

Kim: Ron!

Ron: Monkeys, KP. Monkeys….in a temple. It's not right!

Dakota is ignoring the two.

Dakota Smith: According to these engravings, and I'm not quite sure since they seem to be from an ancient dialect known as Prakara, (slowly running his hand along the engravings as he tries to perform the translation) we have to….yes, that's it! It says, "The path which you follow to find what you seek is found by seeking the true path to follow."

Kim: Dakota? Does that ancient double-speak mean anything to you? I can beep Wade on the Kimmunicator, have him run that through some computer-modeled decoding algorithms.

Dakota Smith: (furiously flipping through his book) No. No. No, I have it right here….The true path to follow is the straight path. You know, as in the "straight and narrow" path? According to my research, this temple is a myriad of mazes, false corridors, and the like.There isn't a straight corridor in this place. All of the paths are a labyrinth of slight curves and can be very deceiving.

Kim: Then how are we supposed to follow a straight path? Do we need to break through the walls?

Dakota: Ha! Ha! No, beside wanting to avoid desecrating sacred temples, we also want to avoid having them collapse onto us and being buried alive! I have another idea (rustling through his bag)

Ron: I like it already.

Dakota Smith: I have a compass in here…somewhere….here it is. We're in the temple's eastern antechamber. We'll just make sure we take the western alternative at each opportunity – we should be fine.

Ron: Cool.

Dakota Smith: Now, we must be cautious. Stay behind me as there could be any number of traps in a place like this. (rubs his arm) Trust me, I know.

Ron: Is that how you hurt your arm?

Dakota Smith: What? (notices he was rubbing his arm) Oh, no, I didn't hurt my arm…I was just rubbing it.

Kim and Ron look at each other and shrug.

CUT TO:

Dakota, Kim, and Ron are wandering through the myriad of tunnels. There are vines and cobwebs that sometimes need to be removed from making their way through the temple's corridors. They periodically check the compass and follow the path in the direction they want.

Dakota Smith: If my map is correct, we should just about be at the main altar which has the statue of Hanuman and the Simian Annulus….just right around this bend and…!

The camera pulls back. Dakota, Kim, and Ron are back in the antechamber where they first started!

Dakota Smith: What the ? I don't understand it! How did we end up back here?

There are some rocks on the ground. He kicks them against the nearby wall.

Dakota Smith: Rrrrrghhh!

A couple of the rocks stay stuck to the wall.

Ron: Whoa! Easy there Doc. It's not the wall's fault.

Kim is looking at the wall and then looks around at the ceiling then back at the wall.

Kim: Hold on a sec, Ron. Maybe it is.

Ron: What are you talking about, KP?

Kim: It might just be the wall's fault. (Turns to Dakota) This part of Tamilnadu is known for its rich iron ore deposits. If the stones used to build this temple contain iron, then the compass we've been using will give us false readings.

Dakota Smith: That's right. In fact, it was designed that way back in the ancient times! (slaps his forehead) How could I have missed that? (to Ron and Kim) See, the Hindu path to enlightenment had to come from the inner-self. Outside references are discouraged…even forbidden.

Ron: So how do we get the path from this "inner-self" dealie? My inner-self can barely get me to school in the mornings.

Dakota Smith: That's the key. We'll have to map it out by counting our steps and periodically cross-checking our progress against –

Kim: Or we can just call Wade.

Kim flips open the Kimmunicator.

Wade: Hey Kim. How's India?

Kim: Totally spankin' but we need a little help.

Wade: Sure, what is it?

Kim: We need to go due west from our current position but the temple's made out of iron so –

Wade- you're compass doesn't work right. and you want me to give you guidance via the GPS system?

Kim: Please and thank you.

Wade: Thanks to High Intensity, Sub-Microscopic Optical Wave transmissions it should be no problem. You're facing west now. Just go ahead and I'll let you know if you're off-course.

CUT TO:

…a large altar room. Across the room is the towering statue of Hanuman. Adorning Hanuman's head is an ornate headband…the Simian Annulus!

Dakota Smith: I can't believe it. My life's work. Finally….

Ron: I'm going to go against my better judgment and say that this is way cool. What are we waiting for let's go –

As Ron starts walking Dakota grabs his arm.

Ron: Hey! What the dilly-o?

Dakota Smith: No! Be careful. See how the stones are all labeled? Any markings that are out-of-placeare probably triggers to a trap. Watch.

Dakota reaches down and picks up a large stone. He tosses it onto a nearby stone floor tile. As it hits the tile, the rock breaksand a series of darts go flying by.

Ron: Eh, I've seen worse.

Dakota Smith: Perhaps, but my best guess is that those darts are laced with what the ancients called "Kali Vakyas" – the living darkness. (Dakota speaks in a very ominous, haunting tone) It is a poison which kills the body but not the mind. Your body will cease to function but you remain awake and endure every pain and torture while parasites and rodents devour your decaying flesh.

Ron: (gulp)

Dakota Smith: (Now speaking matter-of-factly) It's also known as Ferrous Phosphide Dythalamine. It's now used as an main ingredient for high-performance racing fuel!

Ron: Cool!

Dakota Smith: Follow me closely.

Dakota, then Kim, then Ron meticulously make their way to the main altar and Hanuman statue. About halfway through, a gleaming object (shaped like a flat football) on the floor catches Ron's eye. He stops.

Ron: Oooh. Shiney.

As Ron reaches for the object, we see him break what appears to be a spider web above the object. As it breaks, the floor begins to rumble….

Ron: Uh-oh.

Kim: (turning around) Ron! No!

The section of the floor on which they are standing starts to spilt in half, quickly receding underneath either side wall. The three of them try to run forward, to an area where the floor is still stable but before they can reach it, their floor section collapses out from underneath them sending them falling and tumbling into a small cave/pit.

Dakota Smith: Ooof!

Ron: Owww!

Kim: Smooth move, Ron.

Dakota Smith: We're stuck.

Kim: No big, I'll just use my grappling –

As Kim reaches for her grappling hook the ceiling closes back over them. The room is completely enveloped in darkness.

Ron: Uh…Is there a Plan 'B'?

Kim: Hold on.

Kim activates a penlight, barely illuminating the three adventurers.

Dakota Smith: This will help.

Dakota walks over to a couple of unlit torches hanging on the wall. He pulls a match out of his packet and strikes it. With the match, he lights the two torches. He grabs them and hands one to Ron.

Dakota Smith: (sternly) Here (almost shovingthe torch into Ron's chest). Don't touch anything else, OK?

Ron: (sheepishly) OK.

Dakota takes a quick look around the room.

Dakota Smith: OK….this way.

Kim: What kind of place is this?

Dakota Smith: Well, remember how the ancient Hindis believed in balance? This is the temple of the Xarabhagha, literally the "bad man". See, above us is the good being. Below the good being is the bad being….balance.

Kim: How do we "balance" our way out of here?

Dakota Smith: This should be easier tonavigate than the main temple above us. The ancient Hindis would have built this level as a place of penance which, luckily for us, leads me to believe that all paths here would lead to the place of the achabandar, the "good monkey".

Ron: There's no such thing as a good monkey!

Kim: Ron!

-

CUT TO:

The three come to a wall that has an ornamental statue of a one-eyed Hindi demon-looking person sticking out of it. Along the sides are some ancient writings.

Dakota rests his torch in a fixture on the wall.

Kim: What does this mean?

Dakota Smith: (leafing through his notes) I'm looking….

Dakota looks back up at the painted words then back at his notes again. He turns some pages then looks back up. He puts the notes away.

Dakota Smith: It's good and it's not so good.

Kim: What's the good?

Dakota Smith: It's the gateway out of here – then end of the penance journey.

Kim: That IS good….what's the bad?

Dakota Smith: The bad is this: It says, basically, "for us to see the path of redemption" – which is the way out of here – "we will only receive the revelation if we give Xarabhagha his sight".

Kim: How do we do that?

Dakota Smith: It's a concept known as "Pooja", the offering of a material object to receive a spiritual gift. In this case the spiritual gift is access to the upper level of the temple. See where his eye is painted? That's they key – literally. This statue sits in front of a giant wall-safe and the "key" gets placed in his eye. It's known as the "Eye of Kesi".

Kim: How do we find this "eye"?

Dakota Smith: The old fashioned way, we look for it. We only have two torches, you and Ron take one and I'll take the other. We'll split up and cover twice as much ground.

Kim: What does this eye look like?

Dakota Smith: It's about yeah big (holds his thumb and forefinger apart). My research tells me that it is made of jade, so it will be green, and it will be shaped the same as the eye in that picture on the wall.

Dakota Smith: I have to warn you, though, the odds are it has been gone for centuries. In fact, the likelihood that it still even exists is -

Ron: (holding up the object that he picked-up thereby getting them into this trouble) Does it look like this?

Dakota Smith: You've gotta be kidding me!

Dakota grabs the jewel and races up the statue. He sticks the stone in the eye opening and…nothing.

But after a couple of seconds, ancient mechanical systems can be heard cycling through their machinations. It sounds like a really big and really old bank vault being opened. The statue starts to open into the wall.

Kim: That's it!

Ron: Whoa!

Dakota Smith: C'mon

The three maneuver their way behind the statue. There are stairs leading up towards an outline of light in the far wall above them. As they journey onward a few steps, they can see that the old stairway has been destroyed and there is a large gap between them and the exitway.

Kim: Now I can use this.

Kim reaches for her grappling hook and shoots it toward the doorway. It goes through and she gives it a good tug to make sure it's secure.

Dakota Smith: Let me go first, just to make sure it's safe.

Dakota shimmies his way to the doorway. At the doorway, he steps through and disappears from Kim's and Ron's view.

SFX: (off-screen) Crash! Smash!

Camera stays on Kim and Ron.

Dakota Smith: (off-screen) Oof!

Kim and Ron hear the noises. They look at each other.

Kim: (calling towards the doorway) Are you alright?

Silence.

They wait.

Kim: Dakota?

Still no answer.

The grappling linefalls limp.

Kim: Ron,the line has beencut.

Ron: What do we do now? We can'tJUMP that far!

Kim looks around and eyes the rafter beam above the doorway.

Kim: Ron, see that beam above the door?Aim your line at it.

Ron pulls out his grappling hook gun and aims. The hook shoots out, strikes the beam, and sticks.

Kim: C'mon.

They shimmy up the line and pause at the open doorway. They both peek out and look around.

Kim: (whisper) I don't see anything. I think it's clear. Let's go.

They step out the doorway and look around. From above them they hear some rustling. They turn to look up at the ledge above the doorway but nothing can be seen. But…as they turn around there is a small army of monkey ninjas surrounding them.

Kim: Monkey Fist.

Monkey fist steps out on the aforementioned ledge above Kim and Ron.

MF: (spreading his arms) Welcome to my monkey temple, Kim Possible.

-

End of Chapter 3


	4. Monkey Ninja Mayhem

**-**

**Monkey See Monkey Do – Chapter 4**

Est. shot: Monkey Fist is standing on a ledge above Ron and Kim, who are surrounded by ninja monkeys.

Monkey Fist: You should be proud that you have successfully navigated the Pancha Changu temple. It is quite an accomplishment. (more menacing) It is a shame you won't be able to return and tell of your exploits.

Kim: What did you do with Dakota?

Monkey Fist: Let's just say he's a little "tied up" at the moment–

Dakota: Here I am.

Monkey Fist, Kim, and Ron turn to see as Dakota emerges from the ledge above the doorway. He looks disheveled and is rubbing his wrists.

Monkey Fist: (looks at his hands) Darn these non-opposable thumbs.

Monkey Fist: It is no matter. (Holds up a large, golden headband). As you can see, Dr. Smith, I now possess the Simian Annulus. Once I don the mystical headband, I will have total and complete control over my monkey minions.

Monkey Fist lowers the headband over his head. As it once adorned a large statue, the headband appears to be too big for Monkey Fist's head. However, once it is place around his forehead, the band starts to glow and sparkle magically. The headband supernaturally conforms to fit Monkey Fist's head.

The headband stops glowing. Monkey Fist's eyes start to glaze over, as if in a trance.

CUT TO WIDE ANGLE of the monkey ninjas. The eyes of the monkeys take on the same "glaze" as Monkey Fist's eyes.

CUT BACK TO Monkey Fist. He flashes an ever-so-subtle evil grin.

Monkey Fist: It's as if I am in the mind of each of my monkey ninjas! I can control each to do my bidding!

WIDER ANGLE to show Monkey Fist, the monkey ninjas, Kim, Ron, and Dakota. Monkey Fist slowly moves his arms (like a conductor) and, as he does, different groups of monkeys advance on each of the "good guys".

Four monkeys move around Kim. Three move towards Ron. The remaining three monkeys move to surround Dakota.

Kim: You'll never get away with this, Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist: (Without losing his "glaze", he speaks to Kim as if he is concentrating on something else and the conversation is a secondary priority) But I already have, Miss Possible. On the contrary, it is YOU that will not get away…ever. Observe…

CUT TO Four monkeys attacking Kim. She dodges the first and blocks an attack by the second. She spins and kicks a third monkey sending it flying across the room.

CUT BACK TO Monkey Fist as he makes more motions with his arms.

CUT BACK TO Kim as the fourth monkey jumps high onto her back. She struggles against it, spinning around a couple of times. Finally, she grabs hold of it and sends it soaring off of her and into the first monkey.

CUT TO RON as the three monkeys chase after Ron. Ron starts running off trying to dodge their attacks. His arms are flailing wildly and he is spinning as the monkeys try to strike him.

Ron: Ahhhh! Monkeys!

In the process, Ron falls down and tries to back-peddle away from the monkeys as they surround him and begin to slowly advance on him.

Ron soon backs against a wall – he can go no further! He looks nervously at the three monkeys.

CUT TO the first monkey. PUSH IN on its eyes. Its eyes narrow in a menacing manner.

CUT TO the eyes of the second monkey. PUSH IN CLOSER on its eyes as they also narrow in a menacing manner.

CUT TO the third monkey. PUSH IN on its eyes. Again, its eyes narrow in a menacing manner.

CUT TO Ron's eyes. They relate the fear he is experiencing but then….

Ron's eyes now brighten as he recognizes something.

WIDER ANGLE on Ron's face.

Ron: Chippy? Chippy, is that you?

CUT TO the eyes of monkey number three (CHIPPY). The eyes stay cold and menacing for a second. Then, Chippy's eyes lose the "glaze"-like appearance. They then seem to "click" in recognition of something.

DISSOLVE TO Chippy beginning to flashback to his time with Ron (from "The Full Monkey")

Music from "So Happy Together" by The Turtles begins playing.

Lyrics:

"Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
So happy together"

While the music is playing, there is a montage of Chippy's memories with Ron...

CUT TO an image of Chippy walking through the school halls while Ron holds his hand.

CUT TO an image of Chippy having his picture taken for the school yearbook.

CUT TO an image of Chippy and Ron playing at the park.

CUT TO an image of Chippy and Ron eating at Bueno Nacho. PUSH IN in on Chippy's eyes. They are happy and bright.

Music fades….

DISSOLVE TO present-time as Chippy's eyes from the last flashback scene transition into Chippy's eyes looking as they were before the flashback.

Ron: (off-screen) Chippy? Is that you? You remember me don't you? (pleading) C'mon buddy….

PUSH IN a little closer on Chippy's eyes, which then grow menacing once again.

PULL BACK slightly, showing Chippy starting to attack!

PULL BACK WIDER to reveal that Chippy has attacked the other two monkeys that were surrounding Ron.

The two other monkeys are surprised by the attack and Chippy has the advantage as he's fighting them.

CUT TO WIDE ANGLE VIEW OF TEMPLE INTERIOR. The scene is complete chaos as monkeys, Kim, and Dakota are all fighting. Monkey Fist is standing in front of the large Hanuman statue "conducting" the movement of his monkey ninjas.

Kim has temporarily eluded her monkey attackers and is now trying to help Dakota.

CUT TO Chippy and Ron fighting the two other monkeys. Chippy uses a flurry of blocks, kicks, and punches to fight. Ron is using his patented non-sensical fighting style…and not fairing so well.

Ron: Hooo….Haaaa……Hawhaaaa……

CUT BACK TO Kim as she is helping Dakota fight against the monkey ninjas.

Kim: We have to get that headband from Monkey Fist!

Dakota: It's hopeless. Even if we could get the annulus from Monkey Fist, the monkeys will continue fighting for him and try to protect him. It appears that only someone with Mystical Monkey Power can use it and break Monkey Fist's power over them.

Kim: One Mystical Monkey Power person coming up! (yelling towards Ron) Ron! A little help here?

CUT TO Ron flailing about wildly trying to outrun his monkey pursuer.

Ron: I'm a little busy, KP!

CUT BACK TO Kim as she catches another monkey ninja in mid-flight and sends him off across the room.

Kim: We need you over here!

CUT TO RON with a monkey getting the best of him.

Ron: Right now?

CUT BACK TO KIM as she is still fighting against a large group of monkeys.

Kim: We need someone exposed to Mystical Monkey Power to control the annulus. You've got the Mystical Monkey Power!

CUT TO RON as he ducks while a monkey goes flying over him.

Ron: Big fat hairy monkey deal….oh wait…yeah, that's right!

Ron starts running towards Kim and Dakota.

CUT BACK TO Kim and Dakota. She reaches for her grappling gun.

Kim: Dakota, I need you to act as a distraction. We probably only have one chance at this.

Dakota: Ahh, I see. OK.

Dakota goes charging into a crowd of monkeys as they all pile on top of him.

Dakota: ARRRGGGHHHH!

WIDER ANGLE on the interior of the temple. Monkey Fist is still moving his hands about as he controls the monkeys under his influence.

Kim shoots her grappling hook at the far wall behind Monkey Fist.

CUT TO Kim as she goes flying across the room and crashes into Monkey Fist.

The headband flies off of him and tumbles across the floor.

PULL BACK to show Ron chasing after the annulus headband.

CUT TO the pack of monkeys attacking Dakota. In unison they all look up and run towards Ron and the headband leaving Dakota behind.

WIDE ANGLE ON the annulus laying on the ground. ENTER RON as he rapidly approaches the annulus.

ENTER the monkeys as they pounce on Ron just beyond reach of the annulus.

CUT TO Kim.

Kim: Oh no!

CUT BACK TO Ron awash in a pile of violent monkey-ninja mayhem.

Ron: Kim! ….HELP!

PUSH IN on bottom of pile as Rufus emerges and runs towards the annulus.

CUT TO Monkey Fist as he clamors to his feet.

Monkey Fist: No! Not the rodent!

Monkey Fist starts running towards the annulus.

FOLLOW Monkey Fist as he races Rufus to the annulus. Monkey Fist reaches down as Rufus dives towards the annulus….but Monkey Fist picks up the annulus up just ahead of Rufus. Rufus goes diving by and lands empty handed.

Monkey Fist: (Holding the now-glowing annulus) Rodents are not worthy of Mystical Monkey Pow-

Just as Monkey Fist is about to finish, Chippy comes flying in from the side and knocks the annulus from Monkey Fist's grip. The annulus goes bouncing over near to where Rufus is laying after his dive.

Rufus: Hmm?

CUT TO Ron still in the pile covered by monkeys, but he manages to pump his fist in the air.

Ron: Chippy! Boo-yah! (more attacks from the monkeys) Aaughh! Ouch! Heyyyy!

CUT TO Rufus as he picks up the annulus and stands up. The annulus starts glowing and shining as before and shrinks to Rufus' head size. He pulls the headband over his head and his eyes start to "glaze" as did Monkey Fist's earlier.

Rufus smiles.

Rufus: Cool. Mmm-hmm. Oh yeah…

Rufus stretches out his arms…

CUT TO the pile of monkeys on Ron. Simultaneously, the monkeys stop all motion and look up.

CUT TO Rufus making a gesture with his arms.

CUT BACK TO the monkeys immediately leaving Ron. FOLLOW monkeys as they run and all pounce onto Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist: NO! Monkey ninjas….retreat….stop…..PLEEAAASEEE! Ahhhh!

WIDE ANGLE on Rufus as Kim walks up. Kim kneels down beside Rufus.

Kim: OK, Rufus. I think he's had enough.

Rufus: Hmm? (shakes his head) Nope. Hnh-uh.

Rufus: (holding up one finger) Wait…

CUT TO the pile of monkeys on Monkey Fist as one of the monkeys jumps over to Monkey Fist's head and gives Monkey Fist a noogie. The other monkeys begin jumping up-and-down and clapping in enjoyment.

CUT BACK TO Rufus…

Rufus: Okay…finished.

FADE OUT

-

FADE IN TO WIDE ANGLE SHOT of Kim, Ron, Dakota, Chippy and the other monkeys. Standing beside Kim is Monkey Fist, with his handsboundwith rope.

Ron: (holding Rufus) Good job, Rufus….we couldn't have done it without you.

Kim: Ahem…aren't you forgetting somebody.

Ron: Oh yeah...

Ron turns and walks in Kim's direction.

Ron: Thanks, buddy, you really saved me back there…

Kim: Oh, Ron, it's so not-the-drama.

Ron: I meant Chippy.

Ron kneels down and pats Chippy's head.

Kim: Yeah, but I can tie a knot! (To Monkey Fist) So how is that for you? Not too tight I hope.

Monkey Fist: (Not responding to Kim – off in his own little world) I had the Annulus…I was so close. Compete monkey majesty was mine, all mine.

Kim: So what's next for the Annulus, Dakota?

Dakota: As much as I would like to take it back to Upperton A and M, it belongs here. So, if the Indian Minister of Antiquities allows me, I'll travel back here and conduct further research. Eventually, I imagine it will be put on permanent display here in the Tamilnadu Royal Museum. Maybe even this temple will be made into a museum….(looking around) absolutely fascinating.

Kim: We should be heading back now. The authorities will want to know about how Monkey Fist kidnapped you and stole your research.

Ron: Oh, man. Do we have to go back? I have to meet with Barkin tomorrow morning. (Looks around) Y'know, maybe I could live here –

CUT TO angle of the giant monkey statue of Hanuman (Ron's POV). It slowly morphs into a more haunting and disturbing image.

Ron: OK….maybe not. (shudders)

Kim: Ron, Barkin's no big. It will be fine. Plus, we've got to figure out what to do with Chippy and the rest of Monkey Fist's former Monkey Ninjas.

Ron: (looking at Chippy) Yeah, Chippy sure did save me… I don't know, though, I'm not thinking the Stoppable household is a good place for monkeys.

Chippy looks at Ron with a sad face.

Kim: I'll just call Dr. Akins at the Middleton Wildlife Preservation Park. Chippy and the others will have acres and acres of ground to roam around and they'll have plenty of friends to play with. Plus, you'll be able to visit him anytime you want.

Ron: Yeah? (looks at Chippy) Is that OK with you, buddy?

Chippy jumps up into Ron's arms and gives him a big hug.

Chippy squeals in delight.

Chippy: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Aaa! Aaa!

CUT TO the rest of the monkeys jumping up and down. They are clapping their hands together in approval.

Ron: I guess Dr. Akins will have his hands full with these guys.

Kim: I think the police will have their hands full with Monkey Fist.

Chippy looks at Kim and Ron with a happy face.

WIDER TO INCLUDE OTHERS….

FADE OUT…

-

End of Chapter 4


	5. Judge, Jury, and Barkin

-

**Monkey See Monkey Do – Chapter 5**

-

Establishing shot: Ext. of Middleton High

Sign: Middleton High School – Now with 10 percent less Radon!

Int. Barkin's Office

Ron is seated across from Barkin, who is standing behind his desk.

Barkin: ….not to mention the wanton destruction of the school's spirit banner. Why do you mock Middleton spirit, Stoppable? I have spirit…how 'bout you?

Ron: (looking down at his feet) Yes….yes I do.

Barkin: I received a call this morning from Dr. Smith of Upperton A and M University, he asks for leniency on your behalf saying you were a great help to him. I asked him if he was sure he had the right person…he claimed he did.

Ron: So, I'm off the hook?

Barkin: No! Dr. Smith is an egghead university professor. One week detention…and you can have your magazine back at the end of your sentence.

Ron starts to walk out.

Barkin: It's too bad, it's the best one since the "Harry Blotter and the Mystical Closet of Never-Ending Sequels" issue.

Ron is surprised and turns around.

Ron: What did you say?

Barkin: You heard me. Now move or it's two weeks detention!

-

End of Chapter 5

-

End of Story


	6. Notes and Stuff

**Monkey See, Monkey Do – Notes**

Chapter 1:

Yes, Dr. Dakota Smith is a thinly veiled allusion to Indiana Jones. In fact, George Lucas wanted to name the lead character "Indiana Smith" but Lucas' friend and _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ director, Steven Spielberg, hated the name. Lucas told Spielberg, "Name him Indiana Jones or whatever you want - it's your movie now."

Chapter 2:

"Insane" and "Albert E. Newport" are obviously referring to "Mad Magazine" and Alfred E. Newman. Alfred E. Newman's catch-phrase is "What, me worry?" hence, the "Huh? I'm not concerned".

If you don't read Mad Magazine or used to read it but stopped, you should really check it out. It is hilarious! Plus, I truly believe it is a magazine that Ron Stoppable would love. (Plus, I needed something that Ron might have that the bullies would want. I was going to have the bullies take Ron's money but that seemed a little boring, plus it's been done.)

Chapter 3:

The legend/myth of Hanuman, the Vanaras, and Rama is an actual Hindi myth. I think I added the part about Ravana and Ayodhya but I can't remember for sure (I did the research awhile ago).

No, there is not a Pancha Changu temple but Tamilnadu does exist. I think there is a real Hanuman temple there, though. Hanuman is worshipped as a symbol of strength and perserverence. I added the part about "loyal devotion" so it would fit in with the story about the mystical headband. You gotta love "artistic license"!

For more information about the real myth of Rama and the Vanaras just go to Google.

Prakara is a Hindi term. It has many meanings but one is "outer". Another meaning is "message". I thought that would be a good name for an ancient dialect.

"Kali Vakyas" comes from Hindi for "dark" (Kali) and Vakyas loosely means life.

"Xarabhagha" and "Achabandar" are derived from throwing common roots of Sanskrit and Yoga words and throwing them together. As far as I know these are not actual words.

Kesi is a Hindi demon, but isn't related to the Rama/Hanuman myth.

As an aside, if you're into mythology and haven't read some of the lesser-known mythology of India I would highly recommend looking for it at your local library. It is very interesting.


End file.
